Crystalline
by BlackTigerG2
Summary: HIATUS Just because Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, doesn’t mean that the story is over. Sarah enthralls herself in fantasy once more. But what she doesn’t know is that her dreams were gifts from a particular unhappy King. But there's always a twist.
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is my first Labyrinth fan fiction. I have been a fan of __**LABYRINTH**__ since I was very young and admired its strange beauty. I have finally gotten up the nerve to write my own story and take a break from anime for a while. But depending on what you the readers think this could be my last. Hope you all enjoy! _

_Summary: Just because Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, doesn't mean that the story is over. Sarah enthralls herself in fantasy once more. But what she doesn't know is that her dreams were gifts from a particular unhappy King._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters. It belongs to Jim Henson and the hard working people who helped create such a wonderful story._

CRYSTALLINE

Prologue

Basis for Comparison

I could've sworn _that_ white mass of feathers blurring past me came from the sewer manhole—the long threads of white puffs smoking from between the cracks and finger holes. It had just rained and the smoking fumes rising from the closed hole takes a thick lumpy form. Like a large white man with no bones to hold him together, they continue to rise on all hours of darken nights, in the darken streets, of this darken city. But this darkness did not frighten me. It was my home. And it would never dare to hurt me. Even the shadows that stretched long and thin through the tree branches and connected into alleyways—they retreated back whenever I came by. I was a veteran of these streets. A soldier of familiarity and contentment.

It is my home.

My father always said my imagination was going to link me to madness sooner or later, yet it was my imagination that held me grounded. Grounded on a path of beautiful fuchsia petals and twigs of glittering dust, clouds of Hershey swirls that rained puddles of an undetermined sweetness. Combing grass-fingers that welcomed an afternoon nap, the sunshine as my blanket……..

I was _currently_ unemployed—not that it bothered me all that much anyway. I'd rather spend my days in the city's aged library, dusting off the shelves to excavate whatever reading material I could uncover.

Unfortunately, the monotonous life style that humans call _adulthood _raked its dreary, gray digits upon the surface of my white skin. Brittle goose bumps flowered across my arm and neck—reality was pathetic and dry. Void of what I thirsted for. Thankfully, I was understood within the yellow paged, black printed, leather bound portals of fantasy and magic and heroism, with their knights and their dragons and sorcery. Not only was I understood, but accepted and cherished—as well as vice-versa. My library card never cooled, always clenched in either my own hand or that of the librarian who knew me by name within the first week I walked in as a young 11 year old. _"A library, may be dark in certain corners, and thin layers of dust may have collected over the years, but that is where you find the best of books. The kind that only special people can find, deep in the pile of forgotten words of splendor. Tales that have not been told in quite some time and yarn that has yet to be spun. Enjoy it, young lady."_

Stepmother never really supported me as a person, much less a daughter. I knew I was baggage, which I came with the deal of marriage to my father. She did help me with teenage stuff. High school, homework, dating (not that I did much of that)… I still didn't feel the compassion that I dearly wanted from a mother. Hell, my own mother was….

Anyway, my daydreaming…

This world saved me from her. Her tauntings, her mockery-- crying out that I wasn't "normal". "Normal" is unique to me apparently, because I was never enthralled with the concept of "normal". I thought it quite boring. Watching other girls in my classes swoon over boys and actors; fiddling with their eye shadow and lip-gloss. I didn't understand it. And I never wanted to become it. They twiddled strands of hair, batted their eyelashes, thrusted their chests…and for what…. to get a boy to stick their tongues halfway down their throats? I do believe in love, but that—what I witnessed 8 hours everyday, that wasn't love. At least not the kind of love I read about, not the kind of love I wanted for myself.

I saw no white steed with a gallant prince perched atop, no fading sunset and no orchestral ending right before the credits would roll up the black screen. Snow White and Cinderella got that, they all got _that_—how selfish of them to not let us all in on their bliss. I wanted that. I can't be the only on to want _that_.

But my father…

Heh, my father did encourage my stories. I remember telling such stories to Toby at night. He used to beg for them before his head hit the pillow. Dad and I would always find a way to make time for each other. Father would take me antique shopping on Saturdays, _"Maybe today we will find a treasure, Sarah…" _he would say. And I would always reply, _"Just being here together is a treasure in itself…" _

And we did find little treasures…

Feathered pens and inks, cracked hand mirrors—the aged bronze made them all the more beautiful I would think—purple and gold cloths from beyond the seas, necklaces and anklets…they were all gorgeous. But I never took my eyes off my father. I wanted to capture his face. A mental photograph that would never fade. The edges would remain white and crisp and straight in my mind—the picture clear and glossy. I loved that man. His rimmed glasses, his pointed nose, and dark hair. I loved him.

)))))(((((

Eventually, he confronted me…

He confronted me about my daydreaming. _"Dreams are wonderful things, but maybe it is time to focus on more than that…" _I knew he worried about me and my professional future, as well as financial. He wanted to make sure that the foundation of my life was sturdy and concrete. Not a crack to be seen, not one droplet of failure was to seep inside and rot away all the success he tried so desperately to mold; ensuring it would remain strong and vigil. I understood that—I really did. But it was difficult to concentrate on the Pythagorean Theorem when my x's and y's would float off the paper, searing the ties they had with the lines already printed on the parchment. The math equations formed into pixies………..the nouns and adverbs grew wings to fly………longitudes learned to sing and………..

It was just hard. Once I get an idea for a wonderful adventure I would whip out a piece of clean paper (tapping it lightly to make sure it would stay grounded) and write in my tiny print the outline for my new story.

That about wraps up my high school career.

At 19 years old (soon to be twenty in one month and 15 days), I have yet to find a cure for my blissful disease. I still read whatever I could, I still found it hard to remain on one task without dreaming up a new far away land of once upon a time, I didn't wear make-up, and I hardly looked at men…

Stepmother sneered at the fact that at 19 years old I have yet to have a single boyfriend, but I did "date". At least I would try, but the men now are so…so…_blah. _I would like to have an intelligent conversation for once with someone of the opposite sex, a conversation whose depths would go beyond a "sure" or "yeah" or "have you heard so and so's new album…?" I would always shake my head at those stupid boys.

Stupid boys.

Stupid boys.

Ingrates.

I should stop this rambling and get home; it looks like it will be raining soon.

)))))(((((

What did I see tonight walking home from _Marie's Antique Shoppe_? That white _something_, which boggled my perception. It caused me to blink rapidly as I swiveled left and right to catch another clue in the cold night air. The sidewalk was damp and cool, the wind was chilly, and the air smelt fresh and sweet. It was all too tranquil.

But what I saw, or at least I think I saw—it didn't really belong there. Like a foreign prince on the border's of an enemy kingdom—that white _something _was out of place, felt out of place; strange. Yet it insisted on being there, whether or not there was a statement to be made or a thing to be said. Why was it there?

The rain came back around 11 o' clock tonight. The golden band I found in _Marie's _sat glimmering on my vanity. It had encrusted swirls and glittering embroidery. The moment I found it I knew that if I had it, I too could travel through the woods with elves, and trolls, and hobbits. Heh, there I go again. But it truly is a stunning piece of finger jewelry. I purchased it and pocketed it until I got home. Glazing past Karen, kissing father on his wrinkling brow, and ruffled Toby's hair to only whiz up the white stairs into my room—shutting it.

I flopped ceremoniously onto the very same bed I have slept in since I was ten, still so soft and oceanic. I let my hair loose from its braid and scratched my scalp. Today I was supposed to be job hunting—much to the delight of Stepmother Karen. I was doing a fairly good job, but…I saw the very same _Marie's Antique Shoppe_ that Dad and I would always go in. And that's all she wrote. Of course I would never tell her this. She would fill the whole two stories of the house with hot steam, most of it protruding from her ears. But being fresh out of high school and not yet college bound, I remained distracted from what really needed to be done. Getting a job to pay for books…if I ever left for college.

But as of right now. I am on a leave of absence from school. Dad said he would give me a year to do what I want and figure out what I truly wanted to do in the future. But right now, I could travel thousands a miles away to Paris or London…maybe even to…

And I would NEVER have to leave my bedroom. I had my own flying carpet; my own frosted wardrobe-- who needed a plane ticket when all you need is a quite room, a locked door, and a soft pillow.

I took a deep breath. It is 11:45. Toby must be in bed now, and Dad and Karen watching late night news or something. I scratched my head once more and reached over to the small table next to my bed to gaze upon my ring once more. My fingers felt around the cool surface of the aged wood. The grain was smooth, yet sandy textured. Like a miniature beach sat atop the table and my hand, the wave ebbing and flowing across the shoreline. I continued to feel around.

Nothing.

I gazed up quickly, almost frantic.

I chuckled stupidly.

"Well, of course…"

I thrusted my legs forward to pull leap off the bed, "…I left it on the vanity, you fool…."

I took one step towards my vanity, and stopped.

_Scritch. __**Scratch**__. Scritch._

Swirling my eyes around the room I found nothing but solitude. I continued to the vanity table.

_Scratch. Scratch. __**Scratch. **_

"Tch, what in the world is…?"

I grunted softly and reached my arm out to grasp the golden band. My fingers came into contact with my prickly hairbrush and two dimes.

"I could've sworn that I left it here…"

Scratch. _Scritch_. _**SCRATCH!**_

"Why is my heart pounding?" My heard my voice faltered, nearly drowned out by the thundering rain outside my draped window. I felt a sudden tenseness in my chest, like my rib cage decided to clench and constrict my heart, ceasing its beating. I don't know WHY I felt the way I did.

"It won't stop…" My hand found its way to my throat grasping lightly, fingernails soon dragging lower past my collar bone and then to the valley of my breasts. My breathing was thin…I was scared.

I flung around to my window. Something was outside.

It was outside and it was white.

)))))(((((

I know it's rather cliché, but I can't help it. I mean, I WOULD freak out if I was Sarah. So tell my what you readers think. This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but now I am not to sure. It all depends on whether or not it is good. And yes, I used obvious references from **Lord of the Rings** and **The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardobe** AND **Aladdin**. I do not own these tales, just my admiration for them.

Thank you!

_Anna (BTG2)_


	2. Chapter I

_A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for Crystalline's Prologue from _**Solis, Anna McNarin, divine one, Ginabella59, FaeriesMidwife, Aysuhm, notwritten and ValentineEvenings**_ (my AFF reader). Thank you all for giving me the inspiration I desperately needed in this slump of mine. I have actually put my anime stories on Hiatus sadly due to giant writers block in my path. I will continue them, but as of right now I am concentrating on __**LABYRINTH**__ to let out my creative juices. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy Chapter One. 3 _

_Summary: Just because Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, doesn't mean that the story is over. Sarah enthralls herself in fantasy once more. But what she doesn't know is that her dreams were gifts from a particular unhappy King._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters. It belongs to Jim Henson and the hard working people who helped create such a wonderful story._

CRYSTALLINE

Chapter One

Isn't That Generous?

"**It won't stop…" My hand found its way to my throat grasping lightly, fingernails soon dragging lower past my collarbone and then to the valley of my breasts. My breathing was thin…I was scared.**

**I flung around to my window. Something was outside.**

**It was outside and it was white. **

My thumbnail found its way to my chattering teeth only to be downsized like a blade of grass under the impending swords of a lawnmower. The shapeless, white figure fluttered outside my window. My crème drapes silhouetted the white thing outside my window—distorting any proper vision for me to come to any conclusion as what was outside. I don't know why I was so jumpy. I took away my hand from my tight, gnawing jaw, clenching both my fist to take the first stiff steps I needed to take to ease myself. To me it seemed that my footsteps only announced my reluctance to inspect the window—they thumped harshly on the heel and pathetically my toes would tap the floor, shaking.

_'If there are any merciful God or Goddess watching right now, Toby or Dad will come flinging in through my door……………………'_

Only complete silence and the scratching at my windowpane to keep me company as I continued on my trek. I still could not understand why I was afraid to open my window, a window I have opened on hot summer nights one thousand times before without a second though to it. I stood in front of my tormentor.

)))))(((((

Sarah gulped down any thoughts she had of hoping back on to her bed and shutting her eyes as she reached slowly for her drapes. One hesitant and shaking finger smoothly glided the right drape to the side to reveal what instilled fear into her this rainy night.

A white grocery store bag was caught on the pane outside the window as the wind caused it to flap pathetically, Sarah laughed at herself, feeling stupid as she removed the bag—her sleeves soaking up the sharp rain coming down on her.

"I can't believe I was afraid of something so ordinary and stupid, " Sarah balled up the bag and tossed it in the tiny bin next to her bed and shut the window, closing the drapes. She turned on her heels, heading back to her dresser. She sat down in front of the vanity, rubbing the stress from her eyes. Sarah looked down at the dresser, the ring coming back to her mind and how it was still mysteriously missing. Her head tossed left and right, she opened drawers and shuffled paper in search for it.

Nothing.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, the brunette girl leaned back and breathed out, "I'll search for it later…"

And in that moment, Sarah felt the weight of two large hands taking refuge on her stiff shoulders, kneading the muscles underneath, "Why Sarah, I never knew you as a quitter, as I matter of fact I think you quite the opposite, love."

)))))(((((

Whether or not it was due to exhaustion or stress or just my vivid imagination I felt a pair of hands rubbing my shoulder, which I must admit was pleasing, yet terrifying all at once.

I shot up from the chair, only to be roughly pushed back down in to it by the ghostly masseuse, I refused to look into the mirror knowing that if I did I would find the one and only…

"Goblin King?"

"Witty as always."

"Why are you here?" I looked to shoulder still being rubbed by the King's hands, which felt incredibly good. I watched as he smoothed out the knots in my muscles. He only chuckled at my daftness.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Sarah."

"Are you trying to be smart with me? This is my home, Goblin King! Do not speak to me as if I am the trespasser!" I gritted my teeth knowing that I could have possibly woken up my family. And this is a scenario I do not want them to catch me in. And even if they did wake up, the Goblin King would probably poof away in a flurry of damn sparkles leaving me to look like a lunatic, yelling in my room like I am.

"Hush now, girl. Causing a ruckus like you are, tsk-tsk. You have not grown up at all since we last laid eyes," he 'hmped' as his pale face got closer to my ear, I turned my face the opposite direction, "…something that we have yet to do by the way. Why won't you look at your King, Sarah?"

"King? King to what? A defeated maze and played out pixie dust? Is that what you're King of now…_Jareth_?" I silently congratulated myself as I heard him growl lowly, I could already picture him sneering, angry beyond belief.

Gritting my teeth once again I felt his cold-gloved hand find its way to my neck, kneading the muscles there also, his cheek coming into contact with mine. The same glove that was tending to my neck placed itself under my chin slowly and roughly forcing me to look into mirror. I could've closed my eyes, but it did not seem appropriate. Jareth was someone who likes to play mind games and mince words; I needed to face him head on.

And I did.

He looked the same; dawned in black, snow in sunshine hair sprouted wildly from his cranium, his small mouth zipped into a straight and narrow stick, and his eyes, the same blue and gold stared right back at me. Boring into my ordinary hazel ones, he remained unblinking while I tried with all my might to not turn away or at least lash away from his grasp.

"Such a pity…"

"…what…?"

He chuckled once more, the hot puffs from his breath moistening to caverns of my ears and heating the shell, "Such a pity that such a pretty girl would grow up to be such a cold young woman."

"Only to her offender and foe," Sarah retorted.

"And here I thought we were equals."

"Equals?! I defeated you! You and your sad little maze, and I were merely fifteen years old. I highly doubt that we can be seen on equal ground considering I came out the victor and you…"

"Finish your sentence, Sarah…" The Goblin King's grip tightened on my jaw in rage, but not enough to make me cry out. He would enjoy that too much if I did that.

I saw myself smile in the mirror, "And you…. you came out the fool. A King's fool, Jareth."

He sneered once more and released me. I did not move from my seat, but neither of our gazes left the mirror. We both stubbornly scrutinized each other, the mirror the middleman in our feud. He knew that I hurt his ego and a King's reputation is only as large as his ego. I saw him close his mismatched eyes as he smiled smugly, which angered me for some reason.

"Oh dear, dear, Sarah, I simply toned down my harshness upon you. I did not have the heart to bombard such a sad, angry little girl with my mighty power and my Labyrinth."

"Oh, you have a heart? That would be the last thing I would have thought for you to have in possession of. And I know that what you just said was grade A bull…"

"You dare insult me and here I brought you a gift."

"Not that again. What is it this time? A crystal or a poisoned piece of fruit?" I folded my arms at the dreadful memories of our last encounter.

Jareth looked like an evil child, one who steals too many cookies from behind Mommy's back, "But Sarah, as I recall you did enjoy our little rendezvous at the ball until you shattered it to pieces." I could feel my face heating up. My cheek's felt like somebody shoved me into an oven along with the casserole for dinner. I growled deep in my chest, my clenched fist shaking fiercely on my lap. I tried to sputter an excuse; I fumbled with my words, juggling the nouns and vowels that would form into my retort. But I had no such luck. I yammered out….

"I-I was a young, impressionable, MODEST girl whom YOU tricked into a playing a sick game. And you-you…you're a PERVERT!"

I'm blushing again aren't I?

"…."

"…"

After the awkward silence, Jareth gave a hearty laugh. A real one--deep from the belly and strong from the lungs. His eyes seemed to water. I roasted in the juices of my embarrassment as the Goblin King clenched his stomach in merry laughter. Once he gained his composure, I finally came to realize that I have never seen him truly be happy or laugh like that on my journey. He was always so sly and demure; the classical villain I guess. It was a bit flattering to know that the King of Goblins had enough trust in my to drop the iron curtain around me.

I gave a soft smile.

"You're smiling, Sarah."

It vanished.

"You wish."

"No, you wish, Sarah."

I shook my head once more, I was already exhausted considering how late it was and now my head swam in a sea of questions, feelings and memories from the Labyrinth, "What?"

"Like I was saying I brought you a gift. But neither a crystal (which you don't deserve by the way) nor is it a poisoned peach (which I am considering)…but a chance to make you happy."

A tiny gasp escaped past my parched lips, with my mouth gaping like a bass out of water, I whirled slowly to face him truly for the first time all night. I looked past him to see that my digital clock blinked 1:24 A.M. and yet where was the weariness that almost over took me just a while ago? I turned my gaze back to the Goblin King who stood there in all his royal allure—arms crossed, his smirk turned upright in a cocky manner as he looked over his fingernails in his attempt to annoy me.

_'But he's wearing gloves…'_

"Did you hear me, darling?"

"Don't call me that!" Jareth gave a short chuckle as he took slow steps towards me.

"Sarah…Sarah…Sarah…." I stood up quickly and stared him down. I gulped back whatever I was holding in.

"Don't come any closer to me…"

"Wouldn't you like another massage?"

"What was it that you were talking about just a minute ago? What so you what makes me happy, Goblin King?" Jareth shook his head, taking his last step, no more then a foot from me. We continued to look at each other, eyes aflame and stubbornness suffocating in the room itself.

"A series of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep," Jareth answered smoothly, not one word fumbled from his pale, thin lips. (1)

"Tch," I clicked my tongue once more, I truly do not know how much more I can take this, "Explain…"

"Explain………." Jareth cupped his ear and leaned down towards my angry form.

"PLEASE, explain PLEASE!"

"Oh, come on Sarah, you used to be such a smart girl. Think about it. Here is a clue; I offered you these things when you were a child. I'll wait." He unfolded his arms and placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot.

"Dreams."

"Very good, child." He patted my head. I cuffed him away and pointed my finger in his face.

"I am NOT a child, Jareth."

"Why you FINALLY called me by my first name…"

My hands were stiff and raised ready to choke his perfectly pale neck, but I put them down and clenched them to my sides, "What about dreams?"

"I have been watching yours, your sad little dreams of a courageous romance with knights and princesses and sunsets, I believe. I have seen them all. And I can help you."

"You have been spying on my dreams? That is the most sickest and violating thing I have ever heard you-you—PERVERT!"

"Again with this pervert business? Sarah, I only did this because I feel sorry for you. You do not belong in the human world. The Underground is perfect for you. And I am not saying that you are limited to my Labyrinth, but beyond that. Believe me when I tell you that The Underground is a marvelous place with places yet to b e discovered, and the adventures never have to end my dear, Sarah."

I never noticed the hand that made its way behind me to be placed on my vanity dresser, he was leaned in close, but he looked so sincere in his proposal.

"I am not sad."

"Never said you were, but you are under appreciated."

"Why do you care?"

"How can I not? I have a great adoration for you, Sarah. You defeated me—and as much as it PAINS me to admit it. You won and I lost just as you said before. I had NEVER been defeated until you came along. I stewed in hatred for a long time, but then I came to realize that I had…fun." He cleared his throat and removed his hand to sit in the chair I was sitting in only five minutes ago. I turned to look at him, he was going through my drawers—inspecting the cheap jewelry I had collected over then years.

"You had fun? What are you a masochist?"

I'm smiling now.

"What?! How dare you? Of course not. Let me explain to you, child. Remember when I told you that before you I had never been defeated until you? Well, it was a challenge going up against you. I, the notorious villain, and you the beautiful heroin. It was a challenge of the ages and I found myself—after much contemplation—enjoying the hunt. So I sent you dreams."

"So those dreams were all you?"

"No, I merely sent some magic to ensure that you had the dreams that you wished for. It was your imagination that molded them."

I smiled a genuine smile, I felt like a schoolgirl to be honest. A blushing virgin tempted into adultery by the dark handsome figure, "That—that has to be one of the most nicest and strangest thing I have ever heard. Especially from you, Goblin King."

"Back to that are we? …SO…what do say my dear Sarah?"

"About what?"

"I can take you back. Just a visit, maybe an adventure or two? Magic carpet included."

"How do you know—oh right…"

The temptation of experiencing one of the most amazing and terrifying adventure of my life again was making my heart pound. Seeing Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus again too. But this is Jareth. With his hand extended out to me in a romantic gesture it was hard to believe that he put me through hell as a teenager. Then why do I want to go so badly? Back to the Labyrinth? Back to adventure and heroism? This could be once in a lifetime. The Goblin King remained still, awaiting my hand to be in his.

I almost lost my breath when I opened up my mouth to say….

"Do I need to pack anything?"

)))))(((((

Pages: 8

Words: 2,767

(1)Definition from

I finally updated. I am going to try to update faster even if I got college starting in about a month. So excited this chapter seems kind of boring, but it needed to be done to get the story moving. So what do you think about my interpretation of Jareth?  
I hope you liked it and I hope to get some reviews.

Thank you!

Anna


	3. Chapter II

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys. The past couple of days have been horrible for my family and me and I needed to write to get me mind off of things. I'm hoping that our Goblin King can make me feel better. *__**Hugs Jareth**__* So thank you once again. _

_Summary: Just because Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, doesn't mean that the story is over. Sarah enthralls herself in fantasy once more. But what she doesn't know is that her dreams were gifts from a particular unhappy King._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters. It belongs to Jim Henson and the hard working people who helped create such a wonderful story.

Review Responses: 

**AnnaMcNarin**: I went back to read what I wrote and I confused myself to. Hehe. I also noticed the bloopers that you found and the for the question you had with the "I'm blushing again aren't I?" I looked and I thought to myself…. "Crud." I will be more disciplined when it comes to editing. It's supposed to be in _"italics"_ for Sarah's inner monologue. Well, stupid Microsoft Word had to disobey me. 

**helikesitheymikey**: What a dirty mind you have. I am sure we will be best friends!

**notwritten**: Okay I will! ***SMILES BRIGHTLY***

CRYSTALLINE

Chapter Two

You Precious Thing

**The Goblin King remained still, awaiting my hand to be in his.**

**I almost lost my breath when I opened up my mouth to say….**

"**Do I need to pack anything?"**

"What was that, love?" Jareth cupped his hand behind his pale ear, his eyes flittering with a boyish nonsense that only the Goblin King can bestow. I only huffed lightly at his immaturity.

"I asked you a question Goblin King. Or have you changed your mind about me visiting the Underground?" I sat back on my bed; I crossed my legs in a saucy defiance and looked at him. I saw him smile softly, but he quickly brushed it off for his retort.

"Of course I haven't, dear Sarah. Just a visit like I promised…"

"I'm starting to regret what I said. How can I trust you so easily?" Another gleam sparked through his eyes as he walked over to me to sit down beside my stiff figure. His locks of snowy hair swiveled boldly as he turned to look at me. My chin was in his hands once more but with a foreign delicateness he had excluded the last time he held me. I couldn't help but turn to meet his eyes too. His face came close to mine, his lips daringly close to my ear. I felt the hot puffs of his breath….

"_**No one can blame you, for walking away…" **_

He sang to me.

That one line.

A line of a haunted understanding.

He pulled away from me and stood up to face out the window, "I still pity you. You should not have been plagued with mere mortality upon your birth. I can give you a whole world, even if it is temporary. I have seen and heard your dreams, I know you want to go."

"Seen—my dreams…."

"All your friends await you…"

"….and given them life…"

"Sarah?"

"There has to be a catch!" Although in the back of my mind I prayed that there wasn't.

"Well—"

"I KNEW IT!" I cupped my hand over my mouth as quickly as possible, not wanting to arouse my resting family, "There IS a catch. What is it? Be your slave perhaps? Or maybe your royal jester to entertain you? Come on tell me, I can take it."

"A guest. Only a guest..."

"I find that terribly hard to believe. A guest he says…"

"…to a festival…."

"Oh there's more…"

"Held by my Father and the High Court…"

"…"

"There's food and dancing and much more…"

I remained silent, actually considering the offer.

"It's a wondrous ball, and knowing your history I would believe you will have a grand time…." He eyed her wickedly.

"Well, I already said I would go." I tapped my finger on my chin playfully; peering out the corner of my eye I can see him give a nervous twitch of his lips. I internally laughed at him. It's not everyday that you have the Goblin King hanging on your every word as if it were his only lifeline.

Jareth's hand remained outreached for my own. The quirk in his smile returned.

"Do you truly want me to go? What have you to gain from this?"

I slowly rested my hand in his, his long gloved fingers leisurely closed around mine at an agonizing pace.

"Another chance to defeat you."

))))((((

The royal kitchen was all a flurry, and not with goblin chefs whipping up tonight's meal. No flurry was less then "flurry" per se, but more of a ruckus or chaos. Cabinets were smashed, the floors scratched, and kitchen goblins were running amuck trying to capture the destroyer of goblin cuisine.

And out of all this chaos, only one being had at least most of their wits about them.

Hoggle waddled his way through the courtyard, into the main hall and past the large flailing doors, which led to the kitchen. He saw the massacre; goblins were hanging from the windowsill in an attempt to flee. He 'humphed' and yelled out…

"LUDO!!!"

In mere seconds, a large red hairy beast clumsily stepped into the kitchen.

"Fwiend Hoggle?"

"Ludo, now didn't I done tell you about your rocks playin' in the castle?!"

"But rocks Ludo's fwiends!" The large monster cried.

"Yes, yes, I know. They are your fwiends—FRIENDS, I mean friends! But get them outta here! Go play in a swamp or somethin'…"

"Okay, Ludo do…" Ludo opened his large mouth and gave a guttural command to his rocks buddies to find a new place to play.

Hoggle could only shake his head at the innocent monstrosity and turned to face the damage.

"What a mess. Please don't let this day get any worse," he said while smacking his forehead with his think palm.

"Verily good Sir Hoggle! How goes your day on this beautiful morning?! The sun is…..shining…the....air…is……sweet? Sir Hoggle, have you given the royal kitchen a good look as of lately?"

"As a matter of fact I have Didy-"

"It looks as if a battle has been waged among pots and pans! Who has done such a thing?! SHOW YOURSELF KNAVE! HOW DARE THEE PLUNDER THE ROYAL KITCHEN?!" Didymus thrusts out his sword, readying himself for a fierce fight. Hoggle stood, face dead panned, clicking his tongue he answered, "It was just that dim witted monster's rocks, they found their way into the kitchen 'gain and caused a ruckus."

"Oh well then, my assistance is no longer needed as I can see. Fare thee well Sir Hoggle. OH, but before I depart I must ask you, are all the preparations been tended to. His Majesty shall not accept anything less then what her has demanded as you well know."

"Yes, yes and a million more times YES! Valin has done everything the King asked of us, that slacker of an Elf knows better then to peeve off the King. His Highness will not be displeased. Now git you overgrown weasel. I have to make sure these idiots clean up this place in time." Hoggle turned from the fox knight with a mere frustrated wave of his hand back in to the kitchen where a disaster area awaited him.

))))((((

_Another chance to defeat me? _

"Well Sarah?" The Goblin King's hand was still curled around hers.

"I'll go—BUT give me one day. Return tomorrow night. Then I'll be ready."

"Why must you make me wait for you Sarah? How rude, really. Here we go again, with I the King accompanying your every whim to make you happy." The Fae let go of Sarah's smaller hand, his face was crestfallen and contorted, but Sarah knew it to be a rouse and scoffed in annoyance.

"Give up the dramatics Goblin King. A half-baked soliloquy just doesn't suite you. And I have my reasons as to post pone my departure. I need to take care of things here before I leave for the Labyrinth."

"Such as…?"

"Well, I can't just fly out the window and not expect my family to not notice my absence now can I? I have to think of an excuse. Now shoo." Sarah gestured her other hand as if fending off a grotesque bug. Jareth's smirk returned to his pale face.

"As you wish," Jareth took a step forward to come even closer to Sarah, "I shall return at midnight for you my Lady." Suddenly one of his infamous crystals appeared in his hand, Sarah could not help but to stare at it in awe. Its transparent beauty focused her gaze. Jareth took the advantage and swiped his mouth on her right cheek then flurried to the window, now a snowy barn owl, he landed on the windowsill. Sarah clutched her cheek, "You—YOU..!"

The owl gave a playful squawk and descended out the window.

Sarah was left holding her reddening face in her hand.

"PERVERT!!"

))))((((

Naughty. Naughty Jareth.

Hahaha. I love a pervy Goblin King.

**I know it's not much** but school started up again. So much has happened in my family I was distracted. I got a boyfriend so that also distracts me. Hehehe. So tell me what you think. What do you guys wanna see? Got any ideas? If you do then just write them to me and I can try to incorporate them into the story.

-Anna


	4. Chapter III

_A/N: Wow it's been awhile huh? Well A LOT has happened which is distracting me. Haha. I'm transferring to another college so I hope I can get a fresh start somewhere else. YAY! But thanks for the reviews you guys! _

_Summary: Just because Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, doesn't mean that the story is over. Sarah enthralls herself in fantasy once more. But what she doesn't know is that her dreams were gifts from a particular unhappy King._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters. It belongs to Jim Henson and the hard working people who helped create such a wonderful story.

Review Responses: 

**Shadow-D'hampyr:** Wow. You must like reviewing. Haha. Yeah I'm still debating on which perspective to write this story in. Most of my stories switch perspectives to keep you guessing what's gonna happen, but I'm still thrown in a tizzy over this story. And shhh you're gonna give everything away…or are you..? Just kidding. ***Wink***

Thanks for the reviews!

**I'Like'Cheetos:** Yay for perverts!! XD

**Notwritten:** Thank you and I hope you stay interested!

CRYSTALLINE

Chapter Three

Dangers Untold and Hardships Unnumbered

**The owl gave a playful squawk and descended out the window.**

**Sarah was left holding her reddening face in her hand.**

"**PERVERT!!"**

"Damn Goblin King…"

I glared agonizingly into my vanity mirror. The dark rings under my eyes greeted themselves boldly in my reflection. Sleep was wishful thinking for the rest of the night. Once the Goblin King left I swayed anxiously on my bed replaying the night in my mind's eye. It happened so quickly yet so much to remember. The man who kidnapped my brother showing up out of the mists like that—something was afoot. For thirteen hours I hated him yet admired him. Within his maze I was afraid, but enamored. Every turn led to something new and exciting. I never knew what to expect…because nothing was what it seemed. Which is more then I can say for my current existence in this world of humans. Day in, day out. Sunrise, sunset they say.

The Goblin King offered an escape from that. Even for just for a bit. I already told him that I would accompany him to the festival, but I am still weary of his proposal. Every coin has two sides, so what is the other side of his Majesty…?

"Sarah? Are you up, Sport?" Along with a few taps on my door I can hear my Father's voice on the other side, "It's almost nine, Sarah."

"I-I'm up, Dad. Just about to take a shower!"

"Well don't drag your feet, we're going to go out for breakfast. You got a half hour," his footsteps disappeared along the carpet as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I didn't really want to go out today. I just wanted to sit and think about the current…situation. Following through with what I told Dad I drudged out of bed feeling heavy and exhausted. An invisible force applied pressure to my shoulders as I walked to then bathroom connected to my room. My body begged for sleep and rest, but my brain refused to give up its hold on me.

I turned the knob in the shower letting my fingers linger in the droplets until the water heated to the temperature of my liking. Perhaps a nice warm shower will ease my aching muscles…

I slipped out of my pajamas, letting them schlep on the floor as I walked into the spray. I shut the shower door and closed my eyes. The water droplets raced across my face like soothing fingers tingling my skin. I kneaded my shoulder for a bit before reaching for the soap. I lathered a thick foam in my palms and applied the fragrant substance to my forearms and chest. The scent of Lavender overpowered the bathroom air. I breathed in deeply before exhaling into a smile. The soap lingered on my skin, allowing the scent of it to fuse with my body. I rubbed my hands together and slowly pulled them apart creating a thin film between them.

I blew lightly creating small bubbles. I would always make soap bubbles as a kid as my father gave me baths. We would pop them as quickly as possible to see who could pop the most. But if course my Father would always say I won to make me feel better even though he clearly was the victor. I blew another bubble, but this time it was a long, slow breath that filled this bubble. The circular soap globe swayed in front of me strangely. Usually the spray of the shower would have destroyed the delicate thing by now. I stared intently at it.

"_Sarah…" _

"….Dad…?!"

I peeked out of the shower. It couldn't have been 30 minutes already has it? I fell under the spray of the water again rinsing the soap from my skin.

"The…bubble…?"

I looked towards the corner of the shower. The bubble was still there. Still floating so elegantly, rising closer to the ceiling until it came about eye level with me.

"_Now I do hope you have made up your mind by now dear, Sarah.." _

"J-Jareth..? Where?" I asked myself.

A light, amused laughter chortled in my head, _"Why, in front of you of course…" _

And in front of me it was.

The bubble.

The bubble that would not pop.

Had the face of a snickering Goblin King on its transparent surface.

My eyes grew wide and I felt my mouth open just slightly to let out an unworldly scream.

)))))(((((

"I still can't believe you screamed over a spider, Sarah," Dad was in the driver's seat on the way to breakfast. I puffed my cheeks as I looked out the window.

"It startled me, Dad. I screamed, I squashed it; it's in the trash. The End." My face was still tinged red from this morning's fiasco with the "spider". I am not actually afraid of arachnids but when Dad came pounding on the bathroom's door asking what had happened that caused me to scream—I panicked. _"It was a spider, Dad!"_ was what I said. And now I am regretting it. Toby poked and teased me from the minute I walked down the stairs all the way to the car. Even now he continues to make spider movements with his hands, his fingers crawling up my arms in an attempt to creep me out. I love the kid, but sometimes I just want to buy a holding cage for him and stick him in the backyard.

"Damn Goblin King."

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing Karen. Absolutely nothing…."

)))))((((

I thought I told him to leave me alone until tonight?

During breakfast Jareth found it amusing to make startling appearances in my coffee. The black drink sat off to the side, I refused to put that in my stomach.

"Sarah," Toby poked me, "You're not drinking your coofee…"

"It's _caw_fee. Coffee, Toby. And I don't feel much like it today."

"Then can I have it?!" He reached quickly for the beige mug.

"NO!" I surprised myself along with the rest of the restaurant. Without my knowing I stood up from my seat as I grasped my little brother's wrist. I tried laughing it off with small chuckles, but nothing could hide the shade of pink of my cheeks, "You're too young for coffee, Toby."

Karen and Dad stared at me with confused glares.

"Drink your OJ, Toby…"

The adults continued to watch me as Dad sipped his water and Karen nibbled her toast, "I thought I saw something disgusting floating in it anyway…."

))))((((

Everyone was just about finished with their breakfasts. The contaminated cup of coffee sat cold and untouched for the rest of the morning. Father had a giddy smile on his face. The same smile he always has when he is satisfied with something. Especially food.

"Mmm, mmm ,mmmm!" Dad hummed happily, "This biscuits and gravy is delicious! Try it Kare!"

"Dear you know I'm watching my figure..." My stepmother flattened her dress to prove a point.

"Watching it do what—bloat?"

Karen gave me a threatening glare of hatred. Dad was too enthralled with his biscuits and gravy to have heard my insult. Which was good for me. Karen dabbed her mouth with a napkin as elegantly as possible and gave me the most fakest smile I have ever seen. I have seen more sincere faces on clocks.

"So…Sarah. What are your plans about college? Hmm? Are you even considering having a successful future at all?"

This woman still knows how to push my buttons…

I smiled right back at her, "Actually, _Kare. _I'm—going on a little road trip……tomorrow. With friends…to look at colleges…"

"Tomorrow? That's such late notice, Sarah. I would feel better if I went with you or maybe Karen!"

"I think it is a GRAND idea, dear. Let her go. **Please**."

My father's brow crinkled, "who is going with you? Jennette?"

I actually haven't seen Jennette since Junior year, but she was the only friend that Dad and Karen still think I have contact with, "Um, yes. Jennette. Jennette and her Father actually. Mr. Wilson will be there with us so you don't have to worry."

"Why are you telling us this now? Why not earlier?"

"I…"

My eyes turned to Toby next to me. His face was smeared with Jelly from his toast. He drew merrily with his crayons on the paper given to him by the waiter. On it was a large hill with flowers and a happy sun with glasses and a flying turtle in the blue sky….

"….I might be considering……Sky….Hill…..Academy!"

"Sky Hill Academy…? I have never heard of it."

"Well its fairly new, but apparently exclusive. It's an art/multimedia kinda school. I can pursue my writing there as well. It's just to check it out, look in on classes, stuff like that….and they are offering tours around the school, but only for this week…."

"_When did I get so good at lying?" _I thought to myself.

"Where is it?" He asked me.

"….Vermont…?"

"Vermont?!"

"It's not too far from Middlebury College, which I might look at to. It's a Liberal Arts School."

"I don't know…"

"Please?!"

My Father stared at me for a minute then opened his mouth, "Alright, but you better leave me the number to the college to call and address. I trust you Sarah, Not just because you are turning twenty soon but merely because I _**trust**_ you."

"…..thanks, Dad…"

)))))((((

After calling Jennette--after surprisingly finding her number in an old notebook, I called in a favor from her. It's not like we are not friends anymore, but we lost touch when she joined cheerleading, but we are still at least acquaintances. I asked her if I could use her number as the reference number to give my Father. When she asked me why I told her….I was meeting a guy in Vermont. Being the hopeless romantic I remember her being she agreed and wished me luck on my secret love.

Right….

I gave her all the information I assumed she would need to know. Address of the college, some made up classes and programs, etc.

"Thank you so much Jennette."

"No, prob. We should get together some time when you get back from your rendezvous…"

"Yeah sure. Thanks again."

"Good luck, Sarah!"

She hung up and I let out a breath of relief.

"What have I gotten myself in to…"

)))))(((((

My, my. Sarah, that little liar. Haha. Yeah its kinda lame but I had to put up something.  Sorry for any spelling errors. Biscuits and gravy is my Dad's favorite breakfast so that's all I can think of.

Please R&R!

-Anna


End file.
